


Sometimes

by Plastic_Mind



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Not a poet. Not a native speaker.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Feel free to correct.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> _Not a poet. Not a native speaker._   
>  _Feel free to correct._

Sometimes I have the urge to play this nice  
And sometimes to play twice or thrice  
Sometimes in need to pay the whole price  
Sometimes to stop this bloody compromise  
But never I have wanted to demise  
One thing of yours and mine  
The voiceless smiles


End file.
